


The Seadweller Queen

by Blaperile



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-10-30
Updated: 2011-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaperile/pseuds/Blaperile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feferi is the heiress to the Alternian Throne, and her ancestor tries teaching her how to be a leader. But, Feferi wants to enjoy life first with her friend Eridan. Unfortunately, Eridan's ancestor wants the throne as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a present for Disney fans out there. <3
> 
> Also, this is not based on canon, like at all. The Condesce has a completely different personality, and here some Trolls take care of their descendants.
> 
> And also, this is just a prologue.

The sea coloured orange in the sun as the latter began disappearing in the distance.

With the first glimpse of the moon, the Trolls and Lusi of Alternia began waking up. Another night to seize.

When they wake up, they all begin their own business in their hives. But tonight, this wasn’t the case.

Everyone in the sea was making haste tonight. They had to be somewhere, and quickly.

 **From the day we arrive on the planet**

 **And blinking step into the moon**

 **There’s more to see than can ever be seen**

 **More to do than can ever be done**

 **There’s far too much to take in here**

 **More to find than can ever be found**

 **But the moon rolling high**

 **Through the black sky**

 **Keeps great and small on the endless round**

Slowly, all Trolls and Lusi began arriving at the gates of the Royal Hive.

 **It’s the circle of life**

 **And it moves us all**

On the balcony, their Queen stood with a triumphant smile. Her servant, a mere yellow blood using his psychic powers to make a barrier of air around him, just arrived and bowed for her. He was her most loyal servant, and she trusted him all her secrets.

 **Through despair and hope**

 **Through faith and love**

In the meantime, yet another servant was arriving.

This one was a Jade blood, supported by a diving suit to breath there. She was the Queen’s most wise advisor.

These 2 servants were the only Trolls that had the support of the Queen to be in the sea.

 **‘Till we find our place**

 **On the path unwinding**

 **In the circle**

 **The circle of life**

With both of her servants there, the Queen walked back inside. There, the lusus of one of her less trustable servants was taking care of a small red-pink coloured grub.

It is unusual for adult Trolls to take care of young Trolls. Some seadwelling Trolls are exceptions. It is possible for them to live long enough to find out who their descendants are, and some of them would take care of the young Trolls to make them go into their own footsteps. Others didn't live long enough and left a journal for their descendants and some others couldn't care less about their descendants.

The Queen was one of the first group, and her descendant had recently been laid by the Mother Grub.

The lusus showed the Queen and her servants the grub, who looked up with curious eyes.

The Jade Troll took the grub out of the lusus’ tentacles and commenced the traditions for newly born royal grubs.

The proud Troll looked on.

When the Jade Troll was done, she walked back to the balcony and showed the grub to the antsy Trolls below, while the proud queen stood next to her.

They all began cheering for their future queen, and then bowed for her.

 **It’s the circle of life**

 **And it moves us all**

 **Through despair and hope**

 **Through faith and love**

 **‘Till we find our place**

 **On the path unwinding**

 **In the circle**

 **The circle of life**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, nope, the characters won't be listed like they are right now in the future anymore. Don't worry.
> 
> But why would I already spoil their identities?
> 
> P.S. Shhhh, what are you talking about their identities are not revealed in the summary. :P


	2. Chapter 1

During the ceremony, all Trolls and intelligent lusi throughout the sea were present. Except for one Troll, one of the few adults left on Alternia.

This one was a pure purple blooded seadweller. He had been in many battles, serving his queen.

While the others were at the ceremony, he was hunting a lusus, somewhere in a cave. It was a small aquatic beast. He grabbed the un-expecting animal in his hands.

“Life’s not fair, isn’t it?” he mockingly asked the lusus, who was trying to get out of the grasp, “Because I shall never be king.”

He chuckled.

“While you shall never see the light of the moon anymore!”

He put the aquatic beast on the ground, squashing its tail with his foot, preparing to kill it.

“Didn’t your lusus or ancestor tell you not to play with your food?” a voice asked.

The Seadweller looked up and noticed a yellow blooded Troll floating in.

“What do you want? the Seadweller Troll grunted.

“I’m here to announce that Her Imperious Condescension is on her way, so you better have a good excuse for missing the ceremony this evening.” the Yellow blooded Troll hissed.

The Seadweller lifted his foot, and the small lusus quickly escaped, still bleeding a lot though.

“Great, there goes my dinner.” the Seadweller responded while glaring.

“Heh, you’ll miss more than that when the Queen is done with you. She’s as mad as Gl'bgolyb while commencing the Vast Glub.” the Yellow blooded Troll grinned.

“Oooh, I quiver with fear.” the Seadweller said sarcastically with a smirk on his face while aiming a blue rifle at the Troll.

The Yellow Troll’s eyes widened.

“N-now now Dualscar, d-don’t look at me that way.” the Troll stuttered as he was walking backwards.

But then Dualscar let off a lethal shot with his rifle.

“HEEEEEEELP!” the other Troll exclaimed as he narrowly dodged it.

“Dualscar…” a feminine voice said.

The Seadweller turned his glance from the other Troll to the one behind him, and noticed that it was the Queen.

“G-good timing, my Queen.” the Troll stuttered as he quickly absconded to her side, trying to stay cool and making sure his barrier of air was still good.

“Oh my Queen…” Dualscar bowed, “What brings you to this miserable cave?”

“I didn’t see you at the presentation of Feferi.” she answered with a glare.

“Oh, that was today?” the Seadweller responded with a surprised look in his eyes, “I’m very sorry, majesty. It must have slipped my mind.”

“Hmph.” the Yellow blooded Troll grunted, “As the Queen’s most skilled soldier, you should have been there!”

“Hah, I would have been there if it wasn’t for that miserable grub!” Dualscar snarled.

In a swift movement, the Queen’s trident was inches away from Dualscar’s neck.

“That miserable grub is my descendant, and your future queen!” she shouted.

“I know, I know, pfff…” Dualscar chuckled as he just began walking away.

“DON’T TURN YOUR BACK ON ME, DUALSCAR!” she exclaimed as she pushed him to the wall and held his throat.

“P-perhaps you shouldn’t turn you back on ME!” he answered, gasping for breath.

“Is that a challenge?” she glared.

“I-I wouldn’t dream of challenging you…” he responded.

The Queen let him go and pushed him to the ground.

“If you weren’t my most skilled fighter, you’d have been dead sweeps ago, Dualscar.” she snarled.

“You may have the brains queen, but I’ve got the brute strength.” he answered as he stood up and dusted himself off.

And with those last words, Dualscar walked away.

“He won’t ever change, will he?” the Yellow blooded Troll sighed with an annoyed grunt, “And he always knows how to ruin special occasions, like your descendant’s birth.”

“Ugh, I don’t know what to do with him.” she answered as she shook her head, looking after him.

“Slit his throat?” the Yellow blooded Troll grinned.

“Sollux!” she answered with a small chuckle.

“He’d make some excellent food for the royal lusi!”  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Soon, a storm razed all across the land, of course the seadwellers didn’t have any trouble of it. But the Landdwellers did.

After the ceremony, the Jade Troll had returned to her hive, after a few hours of walking back through rain.

She always had a lot of precognitive dreams, of which she made predictions of the future on what would happen. These usually came true in one form or another.

Because of this, she became a trusty advisor of the Queen and she always predicted the good times ahead of them.

Right now, she was making a drawing of the newly hatched grub.

When she was done, she chuckled as she admired her work.

“Feferi… I know you’ll be a great queen later.”

Alas, she couldn’t predict everything. Like the tragedy of what would soon happen to the current Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, you know the identities of a few of the characters now.
> 
> But who could this mysterious Jade blood be?
> 
> whydoievenbotheritissoobvious


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried a new style, I don't know whether I'll keep it and edit the previous chapters with it.

5 sweeps passed, and Feferi had become a young Troll.

She stood on the balcony of the hive and watched the sun set above the water. When it had fully set, she ran inside to the recuperacoon-room of her ancestor.

Queen, queen! We’ve got to go, come on, wake up!

She waited a bit, but her ancestor didn’t come out of her recuperacoon, Feferi rolled her eyes.

Queen! Queen! Queen! Queen!

She kept yelling a while, but all she heard was some grunts. Feferi jumped into the recuperacoon and pulled her a bit.

You promised!

Her ancestor yawned.

Alrig)(t alrig)(t, I’m coming.

Yea)(!

A bit later, the Queen joined her descendant on the roof of the hive. It was so big, that the top of it nearly touched the surface of the water!

Look, Feferi. -Everyt)(ing on t)(is world is part of our kingdom.

Woa)(.

A Queen’s time as t)(e ruler comes and goes like t)(e moon. Someday, t)(e moon will set for me and will rise for you as t)(e new queen.

And will all t)(is be mine t)(en?

-Everyt)(ing.

-Everyt)(ing...

Feferi wondered a bit and then looked up.

And w)(at about above t)(e water?

T)(at is a part of our kingdom, but it’s muc)( too dangerous out t)(ere. Landdwellers are very dangerous, especially t)(e Subjugglators living at t)(e s)(ore. You must not go t)(ere.

I t)(oug)(t you could do everyt)(ing you wanted?

The Queen smiled.

T)(ere’s more in life t)(an getting w)(at you want, Feferi.

T)(ere’s more?

The Queen laughed.

O)(, Feferi...

The Seadwellers left the hive and walked on the bottom of the sea, beholding the lusi passing.

-Everyt)(ing )(ere lives in perfect balance, and you must understand t)(at. You must understand every creature from t)(e small aquatic beasts to t)(e big ones.

But...Don’t we eat some of t)(em?

Yes, Feferi. But w)(en we die, we become as)(es t)(at feed t)(e plants. T)(e aquatic beasts eat t)(ose plants. And so, we’re all connected in t)(e great circle of life.

At this exact moment, Sollux came flying in front of them.

good eveniing, your maje2ty. 

Good evening, Sollux. Any news on t)(e surface?

nope, nothiing 2peciial. the 2ubjugglator2 keep on beiing creepy a2 hell, flarper2 keep on flarpiing, 2undweller2 are awake at day...

And Sollux kept on talking for a while like this, not even really paying attention to the Queen and Feferi. The former whispered to the latter.

Now’s your c)(ance...

Alrig)(t!

And with that, Feferi quickly jumped on top of Sollux, not strong enough to break his barrier of air of course, but enough to throw him to the ground. He looked up annoyed.

Both Seadwellers laughed very loud.

)(a)(a)(a)(a, t)(at’s very good, Feferi! You’re learning!

While she kept on congratulating the princess, one of the royal lusi ran to Sollux and whispered something to him. Then, it went away again.

your maje2ty! there are 2ubjugglator2 de2cendiing iintwo the 2ea, dozen2 of them!

The Queen looked serious and began swimming away immediately.

Sollux, take Feferi back to t)(e Royal )(ive immediately.

Feferi looked sad.

Awww, can’t I join you?

No, Feferi. T)(is is muc)( too dangerous for you.

And with that, she began swimming at full speed.

The princess looked annoyed.

I’m never allowed to go wit)( )(er...

Sollux grinned.

heh, have a biit of patiience. one day you wiill be queen, and then you can go after tho2e pe2ky 2ubjugglator2 a2 much a2 you want!

This cheered her up a bit.

T)(anks, Sollux! I guess.

And with this, they began swimming/floating back to the hive.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's been some time since I last updated any of my fanfictions, but I really have a bit of writers block and a lot of work in real life. I'll do my best to keep on updating as much as I can.
> 
> If you'd really like a certain fiction to be updated, be sure to say it in a review! That way I'd know. It really helps. :)

Feferi had returned to the Royal Hive and found her friend’s ancestor walking through a hallway.

)(ey Dualscar!

Guess w)(at!

Dualscar turned around with an annoyed face, which Feferi failed to notice.

i despise guessin games

I'm glubbing to be t)(e queen of Alternia! 

oh wwoww wwhat a surprise

The sarcasm in his voice was visible for every Troll.

Except for Feferi.

My ancestor told me aboat our kingdom! 

And one day I'll rule it all! 38D 

Glub glub

thats wwonderful forgivve me for not jumpin wwith joy

And with that, Dualscar turned his back on Feferi and began walking away.

)(ey, Dualscar! 

Once I'm Empress, w)(at will you do? 

shoot myself through my head

)(a)(a, you are so weird! 

you havve no idea

He stopped walking and faced her.

so the empress told you about the wwhole kingdom under wwater

-Everyt)(ing! 

but she didnt tell you about wwhats abovve wwater right

Feferi looked a bit sad.

No, s)(e said it is too danc)(orous out t)(ere and t)(at I can't go t)(ere... 

and shes absolutely right

only us soldiers are allowwed to go out there and evven wwe need to be vvery bravve for that

W)(at's it pike up t)(ere? 

He shot a concerned look at her.

i really cant tell you youre much too youn for that

She looked a bit annoyed.

I'm alreedy 5 sweeps! 

He grinned a bit as he looked at her.

wwhich is much too youn your ancestor wwould be so mad if i told you that theres a shore out there

He faked a gasp and covered his mouth with his hand.

oops

Feferi only began smiling.

W)(at's a s)(ore? 

oh dear i said too much at least i didnt tell you that there are some funny clowwns out there wwhoops

oh wwell i guess youd find out sooner or later

Feferi began jumping up and down.

I love clowns!!!!!!!! 

Glub Glub Glub Glub Glub Glub Glub Gluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuub! 38D

no no no you must promise you wwill nevver go out there

O)(... 38(.

She looked sad for a bit, until she looked a bit happier again and showed off a grin.

Alrig)(t, I promise! 

alright noww get outta here ivve got business to do

And with that, he did signs with his hands that she had to go. She immediately began swimming away, all the way glubbing in excitement.

Dualscar began walking away to the other direction again, grinning to himself.

_____

Feferi had swum to another room, where she found a certain other young Seadweller and 2 lusi. One of them was one of the royal lusi, and the other one was a seahorse, concerning itself with brushing the clothes and hair of the Troll.

)(ey, -Eridan! 38D

She directed herself to the Troll.

hey fef

He smiled at her.

I just )(eard aboat t)(is great plaice! 

He looked a bit embarrassed while pointing towards the seahorse.

id lovve to come alon fef but im sort of in the middle of something

With a few grunts only seadwellers can usually understand, the royal lusus took Feferi with her tentacles and began concerning itself with her too.

Let me go! I want to go! 

She received another few grunts in return. With an annoyed look, she immediately jumped out of its grasp on the ground.

Alrig)(t, I'm clean enoug)( and I want to go!!!! 

so wwhere are wwe goin

i hope its knot a dumb plaice

Feferi looked excited again and jumped in front of her friend.

No!!! It's really cool! 38D

The Royal lusus let out a few grunts, which would be asking her where this place was.

Uuu)(, it’s t)(e sandbank.

Eridan looked annoyed.

the sandbank 

wwhats so great aboat the sandbank

Feferi turned around to him and shot an a bit angry look.

I'll s)(ow you w)(en we get t)(ere!

It suddenly clicked on Eridan what she meant, and he immediately stood up.

alright im goin wwith you

The lusi let out a few grunts, saying it was ok for them to go.

Yaaaaaaay!!!! 38D.

And with that, she began swimming away, pulling Eridan with her.

The royal lusus let out a last grunt, which would be translated that Sollux had to come with them.

No, not Sollux! D83.

A bit later, the 3 were on their way to the sandbank.

Feferi and Eridan were slowly walking on the ground, while Sollux was floating overhead.

the 2ooner we get two the 2andbank, the 2ooner we can leave. 

Eridan looked very annoyed.

i fish i haddock my harpoon wwith me so i cod shoot that filthy landdwwhaleer down

Then he sighed.

so wwhere are wwe reelly goin

A s)(ore! 38) 

wwoww! 

S)()()(! Sollux! 

She pointed to Sollux floating over them, who couldn’t hear what they were saying.

right so howw are wwe goin to dump the damn landdwwhaleer

They kept talking among each other, when Sollux noticed they were whispering.

He floated down to them while grinning.

oh, ju2t look at you two. 

ii can iimagiine the hugs and kisses comiing up 2oon. your ance2tor2 and lu2ii wiill be thriilled! 

Feferi looked confused.

W)(at do you mean? 

one day, you two wiill obviiou2ly paiil

-Ewww!!! 

Feferi and Eridan looked disgusted.

I can't pail )(im, )(e's my friend! 

yeah that wwould be so wweird

heh, 2orry two bu2t your bubble, but you two have no choiice.

iit2 a tradiitiion goiing back generatiion2! 

Feferi just grinned.

W)(en I'm Queen, t)(at will be t)(e first t)(ing to go! 

not 2o long a2 iim around. 

In t)(at case, you're fired! 3>8D

Sollux didn’t even flinch.

niice try, but only the empre22 can do that. 

Eridan stepped forward.

wwell shes the future queen

Yea)(, so you )(ave to do w)(at I tell you! 

Sollux looked annoyed at them.

not yet, ii dont. 

and wiith an attiitude liike that, iim afraiid youre 2hapiing up two be a pretty pathetiic queen, iindeed. 

Not t)(e way I see it! 3>8D

Feferi grinned bigger than she ever had.


	5. Chapter 4

Feferi jumped to right in front of Sollux, startling him. She was still grinning.

I'm gonna be a mig)(ty queen, 

So enemies beware! 3>8D

Sollux was startled so much that he fell down, he instantly stood up and used his psychic powers to grab Feferi’s hair.

well iive never 2een a queen of troll2 wiith quiite 2o liittle haiir. 

After snarling, he let go of her hair. She was not startled at all.

I'm gonna be t)(e main event, 

Like no queen was before! 

I'm brus)(ing up on looking down, 

I'm working on my culling! 

She gave a playful prod with her trident and Sollux fell down on the ground once more. He dusted himself off.

2o far a rather uniin2piiriing thiing. 

Feferi began running around in excitement, pulling Eridan with her.

O)(, I just can't wait to be queen! 

Sollux chased them.

youve rather a long way two go young priince22. 

iif you thiink... 

Feferi and Eridan immediately stopped running and faced Sollux.

No one saying, "do t)(is".

now when ii 2aiid that... 

Eridan liked where this was going.

no one sayin "be there"

what ii meant wa2... 

No one saying, "stop t)(at"!

Whatever Sollux tried, the young Trolls just wouldn’t listen. They even made ridiculous signs at him. He kept looking between them, growing more angry.

but what you dont realiize... 

The Trolls suddenly ran away.

No one sayin "see )(ere"! 

now 2ee here! 

Yaaaay! 38D

They ran into the open fields.

Free to run around all day! 

Sollux floated as fast as he could behind them, muttering to himself.

well that2 defiiniitely out. 

Free to do it all my waaaaaaay! 

Feferi was having the time of her life, laughing and yelling, playing with Eridan who was having fun too. They didn’t get this chance often.

After some time, Sollux finally managed to catch up to them.

ii thiink iit2 tiime that you and ii arranged a heart-to-heart. 

Queens don't need advice from little landdwellers for a start! 

Eridan gave a quite hard push to him, grinning all the way. They ran away immediately. Sollux began muttering to himself again, having the worst time of his life.

iif thii2 ii2 where the monarchy ii2 headed count me out. 

out of 2erviice out of alterniia. 

ii wouldnt hang about

He sighed.

thii2 chiild ii2 gettiing wildly out of hand... 

O)(, I just can't wait to be queen! 

In the meantime, they had reached the borders of the sea and of a city. Royal lusi greeted the kids.

They didn’t stop them for they thought that the kids were allowed to be there.

Feferi and Eridan began to notice that there began to be more and more wild lusi, not belonging to the royal crew or with a Troll. The further they got from the city, the bigger the lusi were becoming. The kids were not scared at all.

get back iit2 fuckiing dangerou2 out here! 

Feferi acted like she didn’t hear it and just went on.

-Everybody look left! 

-Everybody look rig)(t! 

-Everyw)(ere you look I'm standing in t)(e spotlig)(t! 3>8D

not yet! 

Once more they did like they didn’t hear the poor landdweller who just wanted to protect the young Trolls. He just wasn’t fast enough to catch up to them. His psychic movement speed underwater was not as strong as their swimming speed.

Let every creature go for broke and sing! 

Let’s hear it in the sea and on the land! 

It’s gonna be Queen Feferi’s finest fling! 

O)(, I just can't wait to be queen! 

O)(, I just can't wait to be queen! 38D

O)(, I just can’t wait…

To create some confusion, Eridan let out a shot with his gun, to startle the lusi. These began to run away to different directions, making Sollux lose track of the kids.

To be queeeeeeeeen! 3>8D

After some time, Sollux had finally gotten a clear view again.

feferii? 

eriidan! 

Alas, he didn’t get any response, they had already swam up quite high to the surface and would near it soon.


End file.
